Current methods of monitoring data traffic and applying policy between communication networks can be complicated and lead to inefficient results. With the proliferation of content made available for consumption to subscribers by service providers, it has become exceedingly difficult to efficiently balance load on individual network elements and to reduce the waste of network resources caused by subscriber-initiated attacks. The flexibility and precision offered by the increased exchange of network and subscriber usage information can be beneficial, as such, there remains an ever-present need for simplified ways to improve the arrangement of traffic exchange between service providers.